I need you
by Purzelbaer
Summary: OneShot PDLD: “I meant that I need you Rory! I think I’m not able to only be friends with you. If that means loosing you I have to take it. But I just can’t. I love you!” She looked at him with a shocked expression...


Hey there!

Like always this idea just pupped up in my head and I had to write it down.

Well, I don't know if everything's correct... English is just my second language after all.

But please read and review!

* * *

Looking at the empty bottle in his hand he sighed. He felt dead. It was something he never experienced before. When something really bad happened the alcohol usually let him forget it. But even his beloved scotch didn't do anything to him. He felt as miserable, as lost, and as bad as before. And he couldn't stop thinking that he'd screwed it up – the only real good thing in his life had gone away. It really wasn't what he had wanted. Damn, he didn't even see this come. But he had screwed up and she went away from him. That wasn't even the worst thing! No, the worst thing was her last words before she went out the door.

_I don't want to see you again! For the rest of my life!_

Those words hurt really badly. It was like she broke his heart into hundredths of little pieces in this moment. And the pieces refused to get together again. Tired he closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about her anymore, but he couldn't stop it. So he dropped the bottle and got himself another one, hoping that with it her image would finally fade …

Outside his room his best friends sat in the living room. Colin couldn't even sit still for a moment, so he walked back and forth in the room and looked at Logan. The other boy sat on the couch, watching Finn's door with a worried expression.

"We have to do something, Logan! This isn't good. If we won't stop him, he will be drinking himself to death soon!"

"I know, I know! But we **can't **help him Colin! She's the only one who can do something. But she doesn't answer her phone and refuses to see anyone of us. I really don't know what to do!" Colin sighed. He saw just one answer for that, but he didn't know if she would talk to him. He got out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello? I want to speak to Lorelai Gilmore, please" he said when he heard Michel answering the phone.

"Hey Lorelai, it's me, Colin … No, please don't do that! … Well, I have to talk about something with you … Okay, it's someone … But it's serious … One minute? That's enough … All right, he's really miserable. He has only left his room twice this week, just because he was out of alcohol. He's drinking himself to death, he refuses to see anybody. We don't know what to do Lorelai! She could help him, but she won't talk to us either. We don't even know what happened. He just said, he screwed up … I know, but I thought maybe you could convince her to … Please, Lorelai! She's the only one who can do something … Okay, call me back. Thanks, Lorelai!" With that the call ended and all the two could do was waiting.

Lorelai sighed and headed home, where Rory waited for her. After she got Colin's call she couldn't really concentrate on her work anymore. She now knew that the boys didn't know more than her about the whole break-up between Finn and Rory. And obviously Finn couldn't deal with it as good as Rory and was in a serious state of depression or something like that. When she entered the house she could see Rory sitting on the couch, waiting for her to arrive.

"Hon I think we need to talk" Lorelai greeted her daughter.

"'bout what?"

"I got a call this afternoon."

"From who, mom? From grandma or dad or someone else?"

"Colin … And no Rory don't get this look! We have to talk about what happened. Obviously Finn's drinking himself to death! When he's doing something like that there is no more acting as if nothing happened!"

"But I want to! If he's like that I can't help him! It's his decision, he's a big boy! He can watch over himself."

"No he can't! But keep saying it to yourself. If you won't talk to me there will be a good chance of him being in hospital soon – or worse, for that matter."

"But I don't want to talk about it!"

"Rory, please …"

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened: We got into a fight about his drinking habits and the drugs. With that it came out, that he wasn't really faithful sometimes when he took those damn pills. So we fought even harder and then I got out, saying to him, that I don't want to see him ever again."

"I'm so sorry Ror! But honey, he needs your help! He is more than miserable and –"

"Okay, can we get over with this? You will convince me to go, so I'll just go. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"'Kay. See you then!"

There was a light knock on his door.

"Go away boys!" he groaned. He really didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

She opened the door and was greeted by darkness. She saw his figure sitting in the chair near the wall. When she switched on the little lamp above his bed she was shocked. Several empty bottles lay around him on the floor. His body was shaking a little and he looked really miserable. She had never thought she could do something that bad to anybody. But now he sat there staring at the ceiling. Obviously he didn't realize who was in his room yet. Slowly she approached him and sat down in front of the chair, so their eyes could be on one level. He took his eyes off of the ceiling and looked at her – they were full of pain.

"Finn" Her voice was not more than a whisper "Give me this bottle, will you?" He gave it to her without complaining. His body felt like he was a robot. Doing the things it should, but not the things he wanted it to do.

"Okay, now would you stop drinking yourself to death? The guys are afraid of it. They even called my mom."

"Will you stay with me?" in his eyes there was a glimmer of hope. But she only sighed deeply.

"No, it's obvious that the thing with us two being in a relationship doesn't work. I'm sorry about it and I want to be friends with you, but nothing more." With these words his eyes darkened again and he took the bottle back from her. Being friends wasn't something that worked for him. All he wanted was her.

"No" he murmured. She looked at him surprised.

"No? Why not?"

"I need you" was his only reply.

"But Finn. You know I'm there for you, if we are friends."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" She was getting a little annoyed.

"I meant that I need you Rory! I think I'm not able to only be friends with you. If that means loosing you I have to take it. But I just can't. I love you!" She looked at him with a shocked expression. He just said it like it was nothing, like he said it everyday. In reality it was the first time he ever said it to her.

"You do?"

"What?" He didn't seem to know what he said.

"You just said you love me Finn!"

"Oh …"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah … I … I think I do."

She smiled truly happy. Then she got up and sat down again, this time on his lap. It seemed that in the moment he said it those other girls became unimportant. She was the one for him – otherwise he wouldn't have said he loved her. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Finn … But you have to stop the drinking and the drugs, will you?"

"I will … when you help me …"


End file.
